


she said, will you build me a house of gold?

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drugged Thorin, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been so many strange things happening to her since she left the Shire. So, she can only think that this is one of them, her now comfortable Company acting slightly strange but no enough to raise any alarms. Blue Baggins is oblivious to this certain thing, even if she won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she said, will you build me a house of gold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisdurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisdurin/gifts), [alienawyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienawyvern/gifts).



> Hey, friends! Taking a little break from my chaptered fics to bring you this "wonderful" one-shot dedicated to the loyal readers alienawyvern and chrisdurin. Y'all are great. Hope you enjoy. Comment, criticize, cry, whatever you need to do.

Beorn's hearth is lovely and warm and she can't help dream of home for a little while. 

 _Still,_ she thinks,  _this is where you belong. Can't you see that?_   And, in the next few moments she can quite believe it, as the dwarves and their family members get each other's braids back in order. Blue turns on her seat and watches, everything in the smial larger than life, larger than Beorn. Speaking of, he had left to go hunting earlier, patting her head with an impossibly light touch, "Goodbye, bunny! Stay safe and warm." If one listened closely, they could hear the skinchanger howl. 

For now, though, sipping tea and watching Kili fuss over the state of Fili's braids, she feels completely safe for the first time in a long time. And, something she contributes to sitting so close to the fire, Bluebell Baggins, Master Burglar of Thorin Oakenshield's Company, feels a little warmth pool in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the hug at the Carrock. The moment she thought Thorin was going to fling her off the rock or send her to the wolves he had thanked her with such utter sincerity she had felt tears prick at her eyes and then . . . then, he had wrapped his arms around her, burying his fever-strewn face into her neck and shoulder. 

The hug, she reconciles with the fact that he was very hurt and fever-ridden. It doesn't stop her from thinking about it, though. 

The Lost King Under the Mountain is now bundled up in an armchair like a child, feet propped on a chaise, only kept there by lots and lots of "herbal remedies" courtesy of Oin. His wounds had been tended to and immediately he had tried to exert himself. That was helped with Dwalin straddling his chest and threatening all manner of things while Oin and Gloin poured the medicine into Thorin's mouth and Balin tried to comfort the Prince with calm words. Ahem, it didn't end well for Thorin, who, Blue thinks, is very muddled at the moment. Drugged, one might say if one wanted a stern talking to. She wants to tell Kili if he wants to cuddle with his uncle then he might want to try it now while he is loopy and subdued and she wants to giggle but restrains herself, soft. Deciding that might be a touch too cruel, she occupies herself with sitting cross-legged in front of the boys. "Your braids are quite intricate, do they all mean something?" 

Kili finishes the end of Fili's braid with concentration so fierce Blue feels almost intruding, until he gives her that Kili smile and says, "Yes. These signify that Fili is a single Crown Prince of Durin's Line and a dunce as well." When he brother hits him, hard, he wheezes out, "Well, not so much that last one. FEE!" 

Leaving them to their inevitable squabble, she circles the room, asking questions and peering at braids and hairstyles until she reaches Dwalin, braiding Balin's hair as the older dwarf dozes lightly. "Dwalin, you did an exceptional job getting that medicine into Thorin earlier. I have to commend you on that." Blue gives him a cheeky grin, one that shows her one dimpled cheek. He snorts in turn, so loudly he almost wakes his brother, "You should have done it, lass, just a soft word and the hard head would have been pudding at your feet." 

That causes a severe blush to creep up her cheeks, "I-I-I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Dwalin! You know that mine and Thorin's . . . we don't get . . . we argue sometimes." The tall dwarf just raises a lone eyebrow, "I'm just saying," he says it slow, "that perhaps you ought to check on him, he has been through much these last days."  **Last life** , he wants to say. And she knows that will be all she gets from him, as he begins a complicated braid on his brothers hair. 

Bluebell has to steel herself with a large breath as she speaks into Oin's hearing horn, asking if it will be alright if she sits with Thorin for awhile. He nods his assent, grinning a little and motions her towards the chaise. It takes a little hopping and maneuvering but she finally sits comfortably near him. The Company is watching her now, pretending to be preoccupied in their tasks but really are worse than a bunch or crocheting old hobbits clucking about whoever walks by. " _Old women_ ," she hisses under her breath while Fili stares at her with wide eyes. 

Steeling herself once again, she rests a light hand on his knee, "Hello, Thorin," she says, "how do you feel?" Only empowered by the fact that he is drugged and docile and please Yavanna won't remember this in the morning. 

Thorin opens his blue eyes, majestically even in this haze, he blinks at her a few times and smiles, "My Queen, you've come back to me." He takes her hand from his knee and kisses her palm so tenderly she feels like she may melt into a puddle right then and there. Her mouth stays open for what feels like an eternity and she breathes out quickly, "Um, I, um, yes." 

"I've missed you," he says, and right around the edge of his speech is murky. Blue hurts for him, masquerading as someone she is not, as his lost love, but she cannot deceive him as such, "Thorin, love, I am not who you think I am." 

Dwalin coughs then, Kili is covering his ears, Oin shaking his head. Those blue, blue, blue eyes look confused for a moment, his pretty mouth forming a "O" of comprehension, "Ah, I see . . . you do not love me." 

"No, no," she explodes out, "I . . . Thorin, you don't love me!"

He looks hurt, Durin's blood, and frowns, "I do, I have always loved you. How can you say I don't love you?" 

"Well, because, because." 

"Is there someone else?"

"No!"

"It's Dwalin isn't it?"

"Thorin you are being ridiculous!"

"I'll kill him. DWALIN!"

"THORIN, LOWER YOUR VOICE NOW. YOU ARE HURT."

He does, jaw snapping shut so his teeth click together, "I love you." He kisses up her arm, pulls her into his lap. She lets him. Because this is home. This is right. Thorin has been there throughout all the troubled nights. 

She sighs, more comfortable than she has ever been, "I love you, too. Dunce." It seems, this has been the right thing to do all along. 

 

He just laughs. 

_It is not the last time . . ._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, this isn't set any particular universe of fics, but it is most definitely not in "These Here Are My Desires", sorry. :)


End file.
